Vana'deil's Awakening
by Eprisom
Summary: Eprisom, a young Elvaan, must battle through his own distraught mind, and the coming war to save himself and those he loves.
1. Remember your start, they say

Van'diel's Awakening

Forever Promise Me

Chapter 1

"Remember Your Start, They Say…"

Eprisom smiled through his long red hair, brushing it aside to let the sun hit him full on the face. But the clouds would not have it, it seemed as they danced in front of the sun, stealing its warmth for their own love. With a frown, the young Elvaan opened his eyes, only half-way to awaken to greet the world, but there still rested that peace deep within him.

"Remember…" he said softly to himself as shifted himself about on the soft grass, the sun jumping from behind the clouds and smiling down to him once more. "Remember your start…that's what they said…" his voice still hardly louder than the whispering winds above in the sky, and below in the valleys.

"What?" awoke the soft, feminine voice from his arm. Lina lay on his chest, smiling up to him as she woke, lifting her head only too look into his eyes before she laid it back down, listening to his soft and steady heartbeat.

"Nothing…just remembering what someone once told me…" Eprisom said again, staring up to the sky once more, and smiling only more widely as he held Lina closer, stroking the young Mithra's hair gently with one of his hands. It was the first time in so long, he did not have a weapon so close by.

"Whatever you say…" yawned Lina through closed eyes as she shifted around in Eprisom's warm arms, slowly drifting back into the soft sleep she had so been robbed of moments ago. Her breathing was soft, and only brought more peace to the tired mind of the Elvaan that held her so lovingly.

But the warrior's eyes closed as well, taking him away from the world and time. Sending him off to his past, this now seemed like another planet to him now. Not even the same world, or even close to how he felt now, so long after what happened. But this other world he now looked at, was no different from where he lay now.

He smiled in his sleep as he saw a young red-haired Elvaan, walking un-sure through the streets of San d'Oria, carrying an off-white coupon in his hand, holding it out for whoever would take. Watching as the young Elvaan woke up from his dream of fear, and finally ventured off to the world outside those walls, finally sleeping to dream, as he saw that Elvaan he knew so well, fight to protect for the first time.

End Chapter 1


	2. When war comesso do the birds

Chapter 2:

"When war comes…so do the birds…"

The world was changing, that's what they feared, and all of them did. But the world would not slow, not for any adventurer, or for any politician. Despite what power they held, no one could stop the world from turning. And no one could stop the chaos that came in that gentle ballet.

No one

Not even the gods

No matter how hard they tried, they could not stop the old lion from lying to rest the swords that once protected it. They could not stop the child that was playing with dangerous toys. And no one could stop what was to come in time, not even the strongest of this world's wanderers. Not even the young, or even the old, and certainly not that young Elvaan.

That young Elvaan, whose future lay in a cloud, even in memories way. That young warrior whose life was to end, that was all that was certain. A life of pain, a life to end before his time was to come. This was what the gods could control, but they could only control it so well.

A control that would be tested

That same young Elvaan, watched in a dreamer's sleep now, walked slowly through the forests. From the forests to the plains, and back once more in that wandering sleep. That young warrior with fiery hair whose life would soon begin to unravel in an uncertain twist of fate, that no one could stop. A fate that twisted in its own sick way, that way it always seemed to. That warrior now stood within those forests that had built a thousand legends, and crushed just as many.

West Ronfaure

"With war come the birds…" the young warrior whispered the echoing words of hatred and wisdom to the trees and spirits as his eyes turned skyward. Tracing the black outlines with his blue eyes, reaching passed the branches and leaves, to sigh in disgust at the birds that hovered overhead, mocking the coming war.

But no amount of words or contempt would stop the war from coming, he knew that, and so did the creatures of the wild who had grown aggravated in years. Many attacking simple travelers, not caring who it was, treating everyone as an enemy. An enemy, that's who the young warrior was now, that's why he carried with him the weapon of destruction. That heavy axe he'd already used more than he cared to speak.

More death

More destruction

But…why?

No one knew the truth, or rather; no one would admit the truth. The lion was falling, the child was running in traffic, and the magician was losing his smoke and mirrors. The nations might as well have been at war with one another, or so the warrior thought. Little remorse would come from him, he was only out to save and help himself.

That's what he always said at least

Those words echoed again, back to his father and mother. Back to the day he was kicked from his home, and they day he met his _true_ father. Back to the days he was taught to kill, back when he was taught only to fight for what he believed.

He only believed in himself

That's what he always said at least

That's what he said to himself, over and over again as his armor clanked. The shifting plates doing little for his temper as the axe bounced up and down on his unsteady shoulder now. The day was long, carrying passed its worth, but not letting u at all. The hours of the day were more than there should be, but most would tend not to agree.

But it only took a yell to shake him of his belief. It was one simply scream, one that wreaked and hung heavy with that feminine tone that drove men mad. It only took a simple scream to shake him from his hating thoughts, and drive him to a run. His feet padding in heavy drums over and over again on the ground as he charged for the scream that was hypnotizing him to a justice he didn't believe in.

"Anyone, please!" the young scream came once more, coming from the gently lips of a young Mithran girl, who was now stumbling through the forest, an orc in pursuit, with that odd fire of hatred that normally hung on that young Elvaan's face.

Such hatred

That was the world's fault

The actions were quick, it seemed, quicker than they should have been. But an axe came down upon the orc, sending it to its grave, and casting it from the world in that simple come down. To kill, it seemed now, was the Elvaan's only purpose as he turned his eyes to watch the young Mithra, now with a look of both gratitude and fear in her eyes as she stood, stepping towards the warrior.

This was the beginning

Why do they all begin like this?

"T-thank you…" the young Mithra worked, through her fear an exhaustion, ignoring the hatred that flared in the young Elvaan's eyes, looking beyond to the sorrow below it. She would not see the negative of him now, she never would.

"Don't mention it…" was all that came from the young ones mouth, the cliché of words that he had been living for years now. He was the sad and lonely warrior that would take no help, and would accept no pity. He was right out of an epic, one he always imagined he would live through, but always knowing it would not happen. He could only stick true to his cliché by turning and slowly walking away, trying to shrug off his exhaustion.

"Wait…" the young girl piped again, not seeking to let the warrior find his rest.

"What is it?" the annoyance seeming apparent in the audacious youths voice as he turned, the exhaustion catching him and setting him on a slight stagger. But he would accept no help.

How weak would he be if he did?

How weak?

"W-What's your name?" the young one asked, her voice stuttering and shaking in the fear she now realized, staring into that youth's eyes. Was it the fire that stirred the fear, or was it the sadness. No one will ever know, even now.

"…." The answer did not come fast, it seemed, as memories flashed in an unholy montage of hatred and sadness before his eyes, switching between one another in a horrific and angry waltz that eventually hung heavy on a single memory from his past. "Eprisom…" was his final answer, the name rolling off his tongue like had it for years.

"I'm Lina…" the Mithra's ears perked as she extended a delicate hand towards her new 'friend'. The soft touch that took onto his hand was enough to make his eyes delicate as he returned the smile in a faded fashion, sending a blush to the young girl's cheeks, which in return slowly lifted a rose from the folds in her robes. "To a new friendship…" she said in that shy and soft tone, as Eprisom took the rose, slipping it in the creases of his heavy armor, smiling full to the girl.

"To a new friendship," the warriors cracked and chipped voice finally said again, as he bowed his head low for a moment, brushing his red hair aside, allowing the Mithra another blush as she saw the face of what she considered handsome. It was her very own knight in shining armor.

But are those knights ever righteous

Are they ever even knights?

I don't think they are…

With that last creasing smile, cracking the frowning lips of the Elvaan for the final time, the meeting seemed to end as swiftly as it had begun, ending in only a final smile and a last glance into one another's eyes. It was the classic fairy tale of the knight and the damsel. But life did not work like fairy tales.

She walked slowly

Slow enough to let you regret it

End Chapter 2


	3. Call me your savior

Chapter 3:

"Call me your Savior…"

The day came in good graces, it seemed. It was a rare occurrence in that land torn at the center by order. The sun shone bright, for the first time in many years, it seemed. Breaking through the trees that always seemed dead, and finally resting on the skin of that young Elvaan, whose life was no better than the kingdom he served, torn asunder by an order.

An order that held no order

An order divided

Always divided

The stone sidewalks were still cold, as the morning sun tried its best to look through the mystery and fog that surrounded the kingdom of San d'Oria. Peeking over the walls, only to meet a volley of glares from the nobles within, those who would not have their lives told. Those who lived in secret and those who lived in the utter shame of shadows.

But that young Elvaan, so young and so naïve to the world, did not live in the same shame. It did not seem like he did, but not even he could tell. He served those who lived in that shame; he was only reminded as he passed the Temple Knight, who stood keeping watch over the Eastern gate. That knight whose purpose would end in due time, from politics or war.

But was there a difference?

Was there really?

"You there sir," piped the sure voice of a merchant who stepped towards the young warrior, gracing him up and down with his eyes as though they were past friends. "A young adventurer like you must certainly be in need of some medicine. I'm sure of it. Every young adventure…" but his voice only dragged on to leave the young warrior's mind, letting the merchant ramble on more and more before he finally snapped from the forced daydream.

"I don't need your lies…" the cliché response of the warrior who lived alone on the edge came again from Eprisom's lips, passing like daggers he may find some day in his back.

"But come now…" the merchant again persisted, taking another step and offering up a bottle of potion.

"I said…NO!" Eprisom yelled once more, gripping at the aged merchant's throat and squeezing. No more words came out of that merchants mouth as he gasped for the small bit of air that warrior allowed.

A torture worse than anything

Worse than any could conceive on purpose

The anger within Eprisom's eyes flared up in an odd way that day. It was no longer a hatred for someone specific. It was not a hatred for the kingdom he served out of fear for living in poverty, nor was it the hatred seen when he look an orc in the face. It was anger for the world, an anger that would go unquenched, that was for certain.

"You there!" shrieked another voice from about the corner, one that even sent Eprisom to a stumble, dropping the merchant as he stepped ready to fight. The voice came to the body of a taller Elvaan, dressed as a Royal Knight, but his helmet removed to reveal a face of legend.

"Delacroix Neveau…" Eprisom said softly, glaring through his flaming hair at the legendary knight that stood before him now.

"Eprisom right…yeah…that's it…" the knight went on, stepping closer to the young adventurer and the gasping merchant. "I saw you when you came in to San d'Oria…you caused some trouble then too…" the knight whispered on, now standing in front of the young warrior, starring down to him with accusing eyes.

"Trouble tends to follow me around," the cliché playing out in the Elvaan's eyes as he narrowed them to the legendary knight standing before him now.

"I'll bet it does…" was the last thing the knight offered as he helped the merchant to his feet, shooing along the young warrior who only stomped away in that childish fit of anger. The anger flaring up once more before he turned the corner, cursing himself once more before finally calming.

When your only tool is a hammer, they say, you tend to treat everything like it's a nail. They were words that echoed in a millions peoples heads, but they never even crossed the large ears of that young warrior. Those who tend to benefit the most, never find what would truly matter to them.

It's the way of the world

It always has been

It always will be

The world was not fair; no one ever said it was. But when the world spits in your face, you think it should be. This was another fact that you could deny as much as you wanted, but it wouldn't make it false. Just because you deny, doesn't mean it's not true. It would always be that way, no matter how hard you tried, and no matter how much you fought, and no matter who you fought for, the world would not treat you as an equal.

That young warrior, once more overcome with that torrent of emotions that didn't make sense, was now sitting, back against the wall, in the alleys of the city that was regretfully his home now. The city only managed the cloud his mind so very much. But it was all you could expect from a city with dirty politicians and civil wars within the family that ruled.

"Hey you…" that kind a fearful voice sang once more from before the Elvaan. Standing to hold the voice in her hand was a young Mithra, her kind eyes searching for the good in that Elvaan once more.

"Haven't you heard…trouble follows me…" replied Eprisom, keeping his head low, but forcing his eyes to look up through his fiery hair, into the eyes of the young girl.

"Trouble doesn't follow you…I think you follow trouble…" the young Mithra said once again, smiling down to the Elvaan with a large smile that could only have belonged to an angel. But an angel in this city of politics and filth was something that was a far shot.

"Don't jud…" But the young warrior could not even finish his sentence as the young Mithra looked over her shoulder, giving him a small wave goodbye and a soft smile to keep him thinking for days.

Why did this always happen

Why did everything end like this?

Was this a fairy tale?

The young Elvaan emerged from the alley, looking like nothing more than street-trash. But intentions that might have been sincere, he looked everywhere he possibly could for that Mithra that was confusing and clouding his mind more than the politics and royalty of San d'Oria. But he found nothing, he only found a Hume, older than him, staring him up in the face with a glare.

"You're an idiot you know that?" the low and almost gruff voice from the Hume being enough to send Eprisom to a stagger.

"Watch your self old man!" was the only defense the Elvaan found.

"Older than you for sure…only a young idiot like you would be picking fights with both the Royal and Temple Knights…I didn't think that much stupidity existed…" the Hume continued on, shaking his head in a way of disapproval as Eprisom remained for a moment, his mouth hung open in shock.

"You're not my father!" was the only thing that would leave Eprisom's mouth.

"If I was you wouldn't be so stupid…those knights control everything in this city…you've got to know that…"

"I'm not picking fights with anyone…"

"Don't try and lie to me, kid…I know what I saw both times you showed up in this town…" the Hume only continued on as he shook his head once more straightening out his robes for a moment, sighing as he turned his back from the young Warrior.

"W-why do you care anyway?"

"Because I've got people that actually give a crap about you, and I'm not going to be the one to tell them you were flogged to death by the Knights of San d'Oria!" the Hume continued, causing Eprisom to step back.

"You don't know anything about me!" the Elvaan again, yelled in a defense he did not have.

"I know your name…and that's enough…"

"Uh…" something was hit inside Eprisom now, as he looked down and away, almost seeming to be taken by a deep seated guilt, something that no one else could possibly conceive. The sort of guilt you have when you kill someone, someone that you loved. "Who are you?"

"My friends call me Shef…but you might as well just call me your new damned savior!" The Hume, Shef, yelled once more as he poked the young Elvaan's chest, forcing him to step back again in fright as well as pain.

The Hume turned from there, leaving the Elvaan to his own pain it seemed. Leaving him to writhe in the mental beating he just received from someone he'd never even met. The beating would scar him deeper than anything else before, as he buckled down in his own weight, falling to his own knees.

But at his knees now, was a blue orb. More of a pearl it seemed, that the Hume had dropped and rolled on his leave. The pearl glowed in an odd way, one that seemed to have the light dance through it in an inhuman way. As though spirits danced and laughed about within it. Reaching out and taking the pearl as his own now, Eprisom was knocked near unconscious from the shock and mental load that was set upon him.

No one could have seen it coming

But what was this?

End Chapter 3


	4. Memories to last

Chapter 4:

"…Memories to last…"

It had been hours it seemed, maybe even the full sun and moons passing, he didn't know. When he woke up, his head was pounding worse that anything unholy could possibly conceive. A headache from the depths of hell itself it seem. So bad that not even the lightest of thoughts could seek through the pain and cloud.

At least not his

But what were these words?

They were not his words. They were not the words of that sullen and morose Elvaan who now sat, feeling the cold cobble stone through his armor as he still held that mystical blue pearl in his hand, looking down at it again. He heard names, voices, comments, and arguments. But none of them were his own, they were not his voice, nor views, they were the views and thoughts of others.

"Who's there?" he questioned softly, moaning as that familiar pain in his head throbbed even harder in syllable with his voice. But there was no answer, not even a whisper to comfort him. "Who's there!" again came an unanswered question that punched him in the face even harder than the last.

Unanswered questions

Typical

But he deserved an answer

He ignored the stares that were given to him. He ignored the mumbles from the other passing Elvaan, thinking one of their own was crazy. The passing Humes and Galka who mumbled only how they were right, how they were right all along. The child-like voices of the Tarutaru filled with a fearful sympathy. As well as the beautiful Mithra, who only managed to look in question the Elvaan's sanity.

But none of the looks of words pulled him away from what confused him so fiercely. The pearl that rested idly in his hand was his problem, and it would remain that until he learned why these spirits now took control of his mind. Breaking down his walls, and seeing right through him.

'Who's there?' he questioned again, but only to himself, within the mind that was no longer his alone. The question received a million greetings and answers at once, almost forcing him to cover his ears from the excited voices. 'Why can I hear all of you?' he questioned again, looking around once more, making sure none were playing mind games.

'You're holding a blue pearl, aren't you?' piped another young voice, but this one filled with so much knowledge and care.

'Y-yes I am…' he continued to think, conversing with these ghostly voices.

'It's called a linkpearl, we use them to communicate with each other over long distances,' came a small giggle, then the continuous knowledge as a million conversations carried on, now in a low echo in the back of his mind.

'So, this is a linkpearl, eh?" now more comfortable with his duty, Eprisom calmed, sitting, holding the pearl, now noticing the fashion trend of many passers-by wearing them.

How could one not notice?

But when you don't know…things are easy to miss they say.

'Where are you, I want to greet you properly?' the voice continued.

'I-I'm in San d'Oria…by the Tanners Guild…' Eprisom continued as he heard nothing for some time, but soon saw in the distance another Mithra, her hair almost matching his in color, give him a gentle wave. About her neck was a blue pearl, matching his.

'I can barely see you in that alley…what's your name anyway?' the voice questioned once more through his mind as she peered harder, trying to see the face of the shadowed being within the alleyway.

It was where he belonged

Why should he step from his home?

'Eprisom…' he answered finally, bringing forth that odd sort of courage he had when he introduced himself to everyone, keeping his eyes low, but receiving no response, he only saw the Mithra come to a halt before breaking to full sprint at him.

"Epri," the young Mithra yelled loudly as she ran at him, tackling him and wrapping her arms almost lovingly around him, holding his head close to her, his face in the crook of her neck. "Oh my goodness, Epri!" she yelled again in a voice that should have belonged to a giddy child.

They had not met

Was she mistaken?

Or was he?

As the young Mithra slowly un-wrapped her arms, looking down into the face of the one she seemed to care for so deeply, her faced took that look of confusion only a feline could have. Even as she straddles him now, her arms now hanging at her side as she first seemed disappointed.

"You're not Epri…" she said sullenly, but the temper slowly flaring, and then bursting to cause an inferno that could burn the three nations so easily. "How could you lie to me like that, I haven't done anything to you?"

"But…" the young warrior's lips spread for a moment, but he had no time to let anything leave his mouth.

Only some yards away now, sitting on the same cold cobble stone, but on the other side of the Tanners Guild door, they sat silently. The young warrior rubbed the bump on his head that stung more than any Orc's axe, the Mithra standing behind him, blushing softly.

"I'm so sorry…" she apologized, for what seemed like the thousandth time now, letting her hands rest on the Elvaan's shoulders, ignoring how annoyed she knew he really was.

"You didn't have to hit me…" was Eprisom's only response, still not fully understanding.

"I used to know someone named Eprisom…I'm really sorry…" The blush on her cheeks only grew more as she looked down to the Elvaan, smiling in apology a million fold.

"Don't worry about it…" the act dropping, as well as his composure, as the Elvaan reached up to rub his shoulder, only to touch the young Mithra's hand, pausing for a moment.

And so to birth with a triangle

Why did they always start like this?

Why?

Despite the act, the Elvaan could not hold anything of his own in that short time; he could not hold his own for any amount of Gil in the world. His hand quickly came away, as though any feelings between them truly existed. But he could not bare it, he knew he could not as he rubbed his hand for a moment, flexing and crushing it in his other hands.

"Teehee…Looks like our new friend is a shy one…" the Mithra said again as she smiled down to the Elvaan, walking around to his front. Bending down to his face level, she smiled once more, "I'm Emerald Rae…" smiling as she looked into the young Elvaan's face, finally realizing how handsome she though he was, bringing her blush back as she quickly stood.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Eprisom forced from his mouth, looked as Emerald Rae slowly turned, taking a few steps, before saying over her shoulder.

"I've got some things to get done…good luck Epri…" she smiled more, letting the nick-name roll off her tongue like they had known each other for years. With that small smile, she took to a gentle run, leaving behind nothing except thoughts and memories to last.

A meeting so short it seemed

But that's all it took from him

That's all it would ever take

But what was it about her, anyway?


End file.
